Feel Better
by lightningcanoe
Summary: Emily doesn't feel so well, and not just because she has a cold. One-shot


A/N I feel like every ship has a person A is sick so person B comes over and takes care of them fic, and I don't see one for us Emayans so here we goooooooo (and remember: _memories are in italics)_

* * *

Tissues. Tissues everywhere.

Emily was down with a bad cold, sprawled out on her bed in a mess of tangled sheets and used tissues. She had already gone through three boxes of Kleenex and it was only two o'clock.

Emily groaned as she flipped onto her back. Contrary to what she told her mother before she left to go to work, she felt terrible. Her body was sore, she was running a fever, she had an awful cough, and her nose was somehow stuffy and runny at the same time. But the worst feeling was the fact that she hadn't talked to Maya in almost a week. She sighed as she recalled the argument the two had gotten into earlier that week.

_"What the hell Maya?" Emily asked as she walked past Maya into her house when she opened the door for her. "This was a really important swim meet to me, I was so nervous and you promised you'd be there," Emily said. "I'm sorry," was all Maya said back. "What is going on with you? You've been forgetting everything lately, and all you care about is your stupid band!" Emily asked, stepping closer to the girl. "I don't want to talk about it Em," Maya said, rubbing her arms. "Of course not, you never want to talk it! God, when are you gonna start letting me in-" "My grandfather is dead, Emily!" Maya interrupted the girl. "Wh- what?" Emily backtracked. "He'd been fighting cancer for months now and this afternoon he lost. We're flying to California in a couple of hours," Maya explained, kicking a small black suitcase that was near the door for emphasis._

_"So again, I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your precious swim meet. And I don't even know why you're so pissed, when you never come to a single one of my performances!" Maya was angry now too. "Maya I-" "You should just go, Emily," Maya cut her off again, opening the front door. Emily walked towards her but stopped in the doorway. "Call me?" she asked. "Sure," Maya said, closing the door._

Emily sighed, broke into a coughing fit, and rolled back onto her stomach, thinking about the day after their fight.

_Emily was fed up waiting for Maya to call, so she called her. "Hello?" Emily heard Maya say through the phone. "Hey, it's me," Emily said. "Sorry I didn't call as soon as we landed, I had to call one of my stupid band mates," Maya said flatly. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call your band stupid, okay? I just-" "No, it's cool. I just forgot that you're the only one that's allowed to be ambitious in this relationship," Maya responded, effectively cutting her off._

_Emily shut her mouth, feeling like she was under arrest: knowing that anything she said could and would be used against her. "I love you," she tried. "I have to go, Em," Maya said. "Uh, bye," Emily responded, the hurt seeping into her voice a bit. Emily heard Maya sigh into the phone, "Bye," she said. "Call me?" Emily asked. "Sure."_

But she hadn't. She hadn't spoken to Maya in a week, the longest they've ever gone without speaking since the whole Tru North fiasco. Emily debated calling her at least 10 times a day, but always ultimately decided not to, even though it was killing her inside. And then as icing on the horrible week cake, she got sick, and had told her best friends that they could hang out with their boyfriends and not to worry about her.

Emily was miserably reaching for another tissue when she heard what sounded like someone coming up the stairs. "Mom?" she called out, her voice raspy and cracking a bit. No answer. "Mom?" Emily tried again, sitting up and reaching for the trophy on her bedside table as the door started to open.

"Knock, knock," a voice said, knocking on the door as it opened. "Maya," Emily sighed, letting go of the trophy.

Maya was standing in the doorway dressed in her usual manner: jeans, boots, a tee shirt, a cardigan, a leather jacket. A backpack was hanging off her shoulder and she had her usual smirk on her face. "What are you doing here?" Emily asked, trying to smile but ended up sneezing. "A little blonde birdy told me you were feeling a little under the weather." Maya said, walking toward's Emily's bed. "Okay, but how did you get in my house?" "When Hanna came over yesterday, I kind of asked her to unlock one of the living room windows," Maya admitted.

"So you flew... all the way from California, and climbed through a window because Hanna told you I was sick?" Emily confirmed. "No, I flew all the way from California and climbed through a window with a bag full of food because Hanna told me you were sick," Maya corrected. Emily smiled, "You're amazing, Maya." Maya laughed, "Me, not so much. This chicken noodle soup I made you? It's amazing." Maya said, sliding her bag off her shoulder and placing it on Emily's desk.

"You hungry?" Maya asked, smiling at her girlfriend. Emily nodded, tongue tied from Maya's brilliant smile. "Great, let's clean up a little bit first though," Maya said, grabbing the little trash can under Emily's desk. Emily moved to help her clean up, but Maya stopped her. "Relax, I'm here to take care of you," she said smiling.

After cleaning up all of the tissues, washing her hands, and getting some cups, bowls, and spoons from the kitchen, Maya settled onto the bed next to Emily with her bookbag. "Okay, so I have my patented Maya sick kit here," she said, unzipping the bag and reaching inside. "We have chicken noodle soup," Maya pulled out a thermos, "Orange juice," out came two bottles orange juice, "The last 3 seasons of House," she pulled out some DVDs, "Chocolate and those turkey sandwiches you like from The Grille," Maya said, pulling out a brown paper bag and a packet of Hershey's Kisses. "Sounds delicious, Maya, thank you," Emily said as Maya poured some soup into a bowl and handed it to her. "Is it good?" Maya asked after she reached for a sandwich. "It's great," Emily said, smiling at her. Maya nodded, and the two ate in silence for awhile.

"Maya, I'm sorry." Emily said, frowning into her bowl. "For the way I was acting before you left, for what I said. I didn't mean it." Maya shrugged, "It's okay Em, don't worry about it. Sorry I was acting like such a trick while I was gone." Emily laughed once, "You kind of had a lot going on. And you were right, you're always at my practices and meets, and are always there for me, and I'm going to start doing the same for you." Emily promised, putting her hand on her girlfriend's knee. Maya smiled, "I love you," she said, leaning in and kissing her. Maya blinked, remembering that Emily was sick. "...Shit." "It was just a peck, I'm sure-" Emily started to say, but sneezed. In Maya's face. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," "I actually saw that coming," Maya said. "...Sorry," Emily said. "I have an immune system of steel, okay? I'll be fine," Maya brushed it off, laughing.

*One week later...*

Maya sniffled. "Aw man," she mumbled into her pillow. "Hi," she heard someone say. A smile spread across her face and she pushed herself up to look at her girlfriend.

Emily was leaning against the door frame smiling, with a large paper bag in one hand, and a couple of movies in her other. "Hi."

* * *

A/N I like it, I like it a lot. And I swear on everything I'm working on Two Hearts and Alive.


End file.
